Boys and Girls Drool transcript
(at a water distillation plant, we see a mysterious figure dump chemicals into a vat of water. The figure slips and emerges as an unseen monster.) (intro plays) (at the manor, we see the Halloween Kids playing a game of volleyball. Alison violently spikes the ball and it hits Jerry flat in the face.) Brighton: Look what you did to Jerry! He has feelings too you know! Alison: Sheesh, overdramatic much? Jerry: Oh right, we forgot how broken noses and bleeding are a normal thing in Cali. Alison: I'm from Connecticut. Jerry: That's a state? Sparky: You should't be so aggressive. Julie: We're not aggressive. That's the boy's job. We're strategic. Emily: With enough force, we could get the ball to go down before anyone could try and knock it back into the air. Sparky/Bighton: Smh, women. (at the Perrino's, we see the Elites playing tennis. Tiberius hits the ball so hard it hits Georgina right in the face. The kids head to her.) Ashley: Do you have to play so rough? Tiberius: When things get heated, you gotta play rough. Phoebe: Well since you're a football player, being a meathead is your specialty. Elizabeth: Why think rough when you could just, you know, think? Tiberius: It's knocking a ball to the other side of a court, that doesn't need any further thinking. Suzy: What about trying to avoid killing your opponents? Tiberius: They need to up their reflexes. Elizabeth: Randall, Devlin, Dante, please help us out. Randall: We would agree, but we know our place. Elizabeth: Stupid place. Phoebe: Hmph, men. (later on, the Elites go to the Manor to meet the Halloween Kids.) Sam: Thanks for paying for the greenhouse repairs. Francis: Anything to erase the very stink that is Damien. Sam: Who'd you hire? Randall: I handled that. She's really good. (he sees someone pull up.) Randall: And here she is now! (the kids see the woman Randall hired is an air headed busty woman.) Alison: Why am I not surprised? Randall: What's that supposed to mean? Colleen: Is she going to do the work or put on a show for you creeps? Randall: Come on, she didn't even do anything yet. Woman: Weird, I thought this house was supposed to be green. Randall: Okay, you got me there. Alison: What kind of boy swoons over such... risqué women? Tiberius: It's the human condition. Reminds me of when you girls didn't bathe and nearly became monster food just because you wanted to please some beefcake. Alison: Uh... what's that supposed to mean!? Randall: You have no right to make fun of us over depravity. Alison: Yeah well... I... You know what, let's make a bet! Randall: I'm listening. Alison: I bet that you and the boys can't go a day without swooning over women. Julie: And for added measure, I bet you boys can't rely on your think not strategy. Randall: And I bet you can't do the same towards guys, and can't go without making strategies for everything. Alison: Fine. What's the prize? Randall: Bragging rights. Alison: That's it? Randall: I'm not going to set myself up for failure. Alison: Not enough. How about... you and the boys eat that leftover chocolate from Jenny's birthday? It's starting to turn and could make you more sick than you could imagine. Randall: Bragging and subjecting ourselves to health problems that'll haunt us for the rest of our lives? Deal. (they see another woman arrive by the manor. The boys approach her.) Alison: *gasp, just as I feared, you couldn't even last ten seconds! Randall: We're just looking at her badges. Sparky: An impecable conversation starter. Kate: I'm Kate, and I got these for doing well and doing it right. Oh, and nature preservation. You wouldn't understand. Randall: Uh... okay then? What're you doing here? Kate: I can't say. Jenny: Please? Kate: Well now that you put it that way, I'm scoping the area for rare butterflies. The men upstairs can't be trusted with them. Randall: I'd say give them the benefit of the doubt, but then again I'd be left feeling like Georgina after a game. Sam: And about those butterflies, we haven't seen them. No insect has been near my greenhouse since all the plants... *ahem* Kate: I see. Well, how about we go on a little field trip. With more people on board we could cover more ground. Alison: Makes sense. Who's up for a little adventure? Jerry: I am. Kate: Hate to disappoint you, well not really, but this is an all girls mission. Randall: Wait, why? Men and women catch butterflies. Kate: Exactly, women catch, men likely drop the captured or screw up in some weird way. Alison: Well then, you're on your own. Kate: Oh come on. Alison: Where we go, they go. Colleen: Besides, what about your cover more grown statement? Kate: Okay fine, they could come! But I won't like it. (they all head out. They pass the beach and see a bodybuilding contest is going on.) Alison: You guys go ahead. Randall: Okay, and we'll prepare that old chocolate for you. Alison: Oh come on, you know I was... just kidding? Randall: I could accept going wrong, but you can't? Kate: Shut up you stupid male, let her enjoy- (Marie stomps on her foot and pulls her to her face.) Marie: This isn't the time! (Kate is dropped and the boys grin at her.) Kate: You got lucky! (the kids see a butterfly on a bench.) Tiberius: Ready for action. Alison: Guys wait- (the boys, except for Randall and Jerry, run into the street and get hit by a car.) Alison: Want me to take over? Tiberius: What's your strategy? Alison: For one, wait until the light changes. Randall: Even I knew that guys! (the kids walk over and snatch the butterfly.) Colleen: One down. Kate: And we didn't have the boys ruin it, thankfully. Jerry: You're not very nice. Kate: Yes I am, when I'm in better company. (they keep going and find another butterfly on top of a bus stop.) Kate: Name your strategy. Alison: Okay, I say we- (the boys approach them with the butterfly.) Randall: You were a real help. Alison: How'd you get that? We didn't even think of a plan yet! Randall: Simple, we went toward the back and got the butterfly from behind. Nothing that couldn't be solved by a leap on a trashcan, done by an athlete like Tiberius. (Kate snatches the butterfly.) Randall: How's that for being a boy? Kate: Hmph, *mumbles, our idea was better... (a montage plays of the kids retrieving the butterflies, every other time the girls get it, others the boys. They reconvene at the manor.) Kate: Way to go girls! We so smoked the boys! Randall: Wait a second! We got as many butterflies as you guys! Alison: You're missing the point Randall, we got them together! Randall: You're right, you're absolutely right, and all Kate did was downplay us because- Kate: You're inferior? Duh. Alison: Whatever, is this it? Can you go now? As a girl I think we have the authority to tell you to get off our property! Kate: I'm taking these with me. Hope you all- (A beam of light hits them.) ???: Surrender the butterflies! We have you surrounded! Alison: Holy INTERPOL... (the kids are sent to an unidentified prison. The boys and girls are put in separate cells.) Randall: First we get downplayed because we're boys, now we're in prison. Jerry: Just another day in Woodrot? Sparky: So what's the plan? Tiberius: No time for a plan. In times like these, all you could do is run and see how far you could make it. Randall: Gladly. (Tiberius rams into the bars but falls back. A guard comes by.) Guard: Stop that! You'll dent the- (the boys run and trample the guard.) (the girls are seen in their cell.) Kate: What're you girls doing? Elizabeth: Waiting. Kate: We should be thinking of a way to break out. Jenny: But why? Kate: You girls are pathetic! We're so much smarter than the average male, we should be out by now. Dolly: Hey, this portion of the wall is totally weaker than the others. Elizabeth: Say, since we lack the head strength to take on a solid wall, why don't you put that girl power to good use? Kate: Now you're talking my language! (Kate rams her head into the wall multiple times, only to stop.) Elizabeth: Come on, why'd you stop? Suzy: Keep going, YOU'RE SO CLOSE! Kate: I know... want to stop... but shouldn't- (Kate collapses. A guard comes by.) Guard: What happened? Julie: Some idiot rammed her head against the wall. Thought one portion was weaker than the others. Guard: Quite a poor assumption, our cells are as sturdy as sturdy could be. (the kids sneak out as he gives a lecture on the walls.) (back with the boys, they get into a new room but get circled by rapidly-moving guards. They can't hit them.) Tiberius: Can't concentrate! Randall: I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's take the girls' advice. (the boys stop and think. The guards charge toward them, but Tiberius delivers a devastating blow to the rest of them. They think to corner the rest and they subdue them all.) Randall: If they didn't see it, it didn't violate the bet. Jerry: Right. Hey, can we do that again!? (back with the girls, they are under siege by guards.) Alison: How can I think of a way out if you guys won't give me space? Grrr, forget this! ATTACK! (the girls rapidly attack the guards and head for the exit.) Colleen: I hope the boys didn't see that. (everyone meets in the last room to the building's main exit.) Alison: Glad you made it. Did you use your fight first, think later strategy? Randall: Something like that. Did you use your think first, act later strategy? Alison: Uh... yeah. ???: IMPOSSIBLE! (the kids turn and see Kate standing on one of the ceiling beam.) Kate: You boys should've subdued the moment you left your cell! Alison: Okay, enough with the boy riffing, what's this about!? Kate: For the record I didn't imprison you. The Plymouth Watering Company dug into the butterfly reserve. I had to do what I could to punish those evil men. Colleen: Are you sure it's a man running- Kate: ENOUGH SKEPTICISM! (Kate turns into a butterfly-like monster.) Kate: Time for a little reassignment. (Kate swoops toward the boys and encases them in cocoons. Marie powers up and bearhugs Kate.) Marie: Girl or not, we're no servants to gender superiority! (Marie slams down on her.)